


Fanart

by allodo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Canada (Hetalia), Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMoth/gifts).



Thank you GreyMoth for posting this wonderful work "Here We Go Again"! When I read the lap dance scene of the fiction on Fanfiction, this image immediately jumped into my head. Apparently, the fiction is much hotter than this image. This is my first time to send a gift. Hope that you like it. Thank you so much for this amazing work.

A small description: a drunken Matt dances for Alfred on his lap.

(I have no idea about what size of the picture should be, so I include a small and a big picture.)

The link for the picture is: <https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/84080928>


End file.
